Un Amor Duradero
by Vanevi
Summary: Esto ocurre despues del final del manga y anime. El Rey Akura-ou ahora vive una vida normal como cualquier humano... un demonio aparece y le dice que puede hacer que recupere su cuerpo... el lo pensara si decide seguir viviendo como humano o vivir como demonio nuevamente...conoce a una mujer llamada Nyoko que se enamorara ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué decisión va a tomar?
1. Una Nueva Vida

UNA NUEVA VIDA

Rey Akuraou que antes era un demonio pero luego tuvo que poseer un cuerpo humano al poseer ese cuerpo tuvo una familia la señora que le cuidaba lo llamaba hijo pero a el no le importaba los humanos pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que realmente le importaba esa señora que le llamaba "hijo" ahora el renacio y vivirá una nueva vida como humano.

¿?: Vaya pero si eres tu Rey Akuraou

Akuraou: Tu quien eres y como sabes que soy yo

¿?: Te gustaría recuperar tu cuerpo de demonio

Akuraou: Mi cuerpo

¿?: No me digas que ya te acostumbraste a ese cuerpo débil

Akuraou: Cl..claro que no y no me respondiste quien eres y como sabes sobre mi (Tuve que decir que no para no siga burlándose de mi)

¿?: Digamos que soy un seguidor tuyo yo te veía cuando eras un demonio y ahora mírate eres un humano pero eres… una chica (risa) mi nombre es Daiki soy un demonio soy parecido a ti

Akuraou: Daiki …yo decidí vivir así

Daiki: Ya lo se te encariñaste con una humana que es tu madre no es cierto, pero esa mujer que te tomo cariño ya no existe o me equivoco.

Akuraou: Si así… es ella ya no está en este mundo

Daiki: Te convertiste en un humano solo por ella, porque con ella comenzaste a sentir esos sentimientos que los humanos sienten, no es verdad

Akuraou: Si..eso es cierto ( Con tristeza y recordando a la mujer que le llamo madre)

Daiki: Bueno y que dices quieres o no tu cuerpo de demonio

Akuraou: Déjame pensarlo

Daiki: Esta bien, te daré 10 días y vendré para saber de tu decisión (desaparece)

Akuraou: Tengo que ir a casa

Akuraou iba de camino a casa donde de repente ve una escena de unos sujetos estaban persiguiendo a una mujer, pero ve que ella corre a un callejón sin salida y el también corre para ayudarla se escondió detrás de un muro para ver qué pasaba , él pensaba que la iban a golpear pero no era así para su sorpresa ella estaba defiéndase y los mataba a todos. Una vez terminado la mujer mira a Akuraou y cae desmayada.

Akuraou: (La agarra) que extraña mujer, aunque es hermosa (La llevare a mi casa- en su pensamiento)

En la casa de Akuraou

¿?: (Despertándose) ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Akuraou: Despertaste, no te muevas tienes una herida en el hombro

¿?: A mí nadie me ordena (agarra la herida y siente dolor)

Akuraou: Te lo dije (curando la herida)

¿?: Tú no sabes con quien estas

Akuraou: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿?: Mi nombre es Nyoko y el tuyo

El mío es Akuraou

Nyoko: Mucho gusto (lo dijo con frialdad)

Akuraou: Es mejor que te quedes

Nyoko: Como es posible que digas eso cuando tu deberías estar lejos del peligro

Akuraou: De que hablas

Nyoko: Olvídalo no lo entenderías (Porque siento que esta persona es diferente a los demás-dijo en su pensamiento)

Akuraou: Descansa (se va)

Nyoko: Bueno no importa después de todo cumplí con el trabajo cuando amanezca me iré, no me gusta que me ayuden

Al día siguiente Akuraou fue a ver a Nyoko pero no la encontró y vio que en la cama había una nota que decía

 _Gracias por la ayuda pero no me puedo quedar por mucho tiempo además tengo que ir a mi trabajo._

 _Nyoko_

Akuraou: Que mujer tan torpe asi no se va a recuperar (pero que mujer tan interesante- dijo en su pensamiento)


	2. Amor

**AMOR**

Tomoe llamo a su hermano Akuraou hablaron de sus nuevas vidas hasta que Tomoe le pregunto si estaba pensando algún día tener familia y Akuraou le respondió

Akuraou: Bueno,…yo …hay una mujer que me interesa

Tomoe: Asi como se llama

Akuraou: Se llama Nyoko es hermosa

Tomoe: Y..como la conociste

Akuraou: Ella estaba herida y la lleve a mi casa…

Tomoe: Estas enamorado

Akuraou: Tu lo crees , bueno cambiando de tema un demonio apareció y me ofrecio algo

Tomoe: ¿Qué te ofrecio?

Akuraou: Me dijo que podría recuperar mi cuerpo y que dependía de mi…me dio plazo 10 días

Tomoe: Pero…como sabe de ti

Akuraou: Dice que siempre estuvo ahí en todo momento observándome

Tomoe: Tu..no lo aceptaras…verdad

Akuraou: No..no lo aceptare

Tomoe:Bueno me da gusto saber eso, me tengo que ir Nanami me debe estar esperando

Akuraou: Bueno, cuídate y saludame a tu esposa , bye

Tomoe:Se lo hare presente, bye

Mientras con Nyoko ella estaba diriendose a una casa lujosa ahí se encontraría con su jefe al llegar los guardaespaldas le guiaron el camino al llegar

Isumo: Nyoko…cumpliste con lo que te pedí

Nyoko: Si…cumpli la misión

Isumo: Porque demoraste

Nyoko: Por nada , señor solo me hirieron pero ya me recupere

Isumo: Bien cuando te recuperes quiero que mates a esta persona..(le enseña la foto)..su nombre es Lili..ella debe pagar por lo que me hizo en el pasado

Nyoko: Como ordene

Isumo: Toma tu premio, porque no aceptas mi propuesta

Nyoko: No insistas ya sabes mi respuesta (se va)

Isumo: Que mujer interesante…entre más me rechaces mi amor por ti sigue creciendo

Nyoko se dirigía a su casa para descansar pero al llegar recordó la sensación que sintió al estar a lado de Akuraou

Nyoko: ¿Por qué siento que es diferente? (Olvídalo tú no sientes nada – dijo en su pensamiento)

Yura: Hola, hermana

Nyoko: Yura , que haces aquí

Yura: Veo que estas molesta otra vez Isumo te pidió matrimonio

Nyoko: No lo nombres, con solo escucharlo siento asco de el

Yura: No lo insultes después de todo es tu jefe

Nyoko: Si es mi jefe y…no serás tú la que está detrás de el (risa)

Yura: Vaya hermana tan fría y malvada como siempre

Nyoko: Gracias, tu también lo eres bueno yo ya me voy a descansar

Yura: Bueno que descanses, hermana

En la habitación de Nyoko

Nyoko: Bueno, al fin descanso mañana iré a acabar con Lili (mira su hombro y recuerda a Akuraou) y se duerme…

También Akuraou la recordaba y miraba la nota que le dejo y se durmió

Yo: Se que es corto este capitulo

Nyoko: Si muy corto

Yura: Continuara…no se pierdan el próximo capitulo


	3. Trampa

Hola mis lectores disculpen por la demora estuve muy ocupada todos estos días se me presentaron exámenes y trabajos pero no crean que me olvide de ustedes aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo.

 **TRAMPA**

Nyoko: Ya amaneció

Yura: Buenos días hermana te prepare el desayuno

Nyoko: Gracias no tenías por qué hacerlo

Yura: Tuve que hacerlo porque estabas durmiendo

Nyoko: Gracias por el desayuno…me voy tengo que preparar todo para esta noche

Yura: De acuerdo hermana a mí también me encargaron un trabajo

Nyoko: Nos vemos

Nyoko se fue a reunir con Isumo para que le de un arma nueva.

Nyoko: Isumo vine por la nueva arma

Isumo: Tan fría como siempre ni siquiera un saludo o un cómo estas

Nyoko: Esta bien ¿Cómo estás?

Isumo: Bien y aquí tienes el arma que pediste

Nyoko: Gracias por el arma...me voy

Isumo: Cuídate, hermosa

Nyoko: No necesito que me lo digas yo sola puedo cuidarme

Isumo: Que mujer tan fría y bella aunque te resistas…tu serás mía

Nyoko fue a seguirle a la mujer que se llama Lili. Llego la noche Nyoko estaba lista para entrar a la mansión de Lili vio que tenía guardaespaldas por todas partes pero ella sabía qué hacer con ellos.

Nyoko: Guardaespaldas…esa mujer se protege pero no lo va lograr

Nyoko: (llego al despacho de Lili) ¡Llego tu hora Lili!

Lili: ¡Quien te dejo entrar!

Nyoko: Creíste que tus guardaespaldas te protegerían, pues no ahora te tengo

Lili: No lo creo querida, guardaespaldas (salen guardaespaldas que estaban escondidos en su despacho armados). Creo que la acorralada eres tú ahora dime ¿quién te mando a matarme? (le apunta con un arma)

Nyoko: Sabias que vendría a matarte…

Lili: Pues claro querida, pero no respondiste mi pregunta adivino fue Isumo, verdad…(Le dispara a Nyoko)

Nyoko: (no logra esquivar la bala le cae en el hombro derecho)

Lili: (se para de su asiento) Sabia que me estabas siguiendo, y también sé que ese idiota de Isumo mandaría a alguien a matarme , y no solo se eso sé que tú eres una asesina a sueldo que mataste a varias personas…se todo sobre ti. (Le apunta con el arma) Ahora llego tu fin.

Nyoko: Creo que no (saca de su bolsillo una bomba de humo)

Lili: (tose y mira que no está Nyoko) ¡No la dejen escapar!

Nyoko: Ah ese paso no aguantare (corre y se esconde en un callejón)

Guardespalda 1: ¡No puede estar lejos! ¡Separémonos para encontrarla!

Guardespalda 2: ¡Si!

Había 10 guardaespaldas buscando a Nyoko

Nyoko: Bien…se fueron..pero estoy herida (sera mejor que vaya a mi escondite secreto , lo siento hermana no ire a casa – en su pensamiento)

Pasaron 3 días sin noticias de Nyoko y Isumo mando sus guardaespaldas a buscarla pero no encontraron rastro de ella

Isumo: ¡Cómo es posible que no la hayan encontrado! ¡Búsquenla!

Guardespaldas: ¡Si , señor! (salen del despacho de Isumo)

Lili: Vaya, vaya , vaya…no la encuentras

Isumo: Lili…que hiciste con ella ¿Dónde está?

Lili: Veo que no vas a cambiar no te preocupes…no le hice nada a esa mujer….aun…cuando estuve a punto de acabar con su vida ella escapo…mis guardaespaldas no la encuentran y veo que tú tampoco las has encontrado.

Isumo: Entonces…ella esta

Lili: Asi es esta con vida, pero creo no durara mucho tiempo…sabes pienso acabar con ella después, primero acabare contigo…por ser un cobarde en enviar a ella para matarme.

Isumo: No quieres que te mate, pero si quieres matarme a mi primero , recuerda que tu me traicionaste y por ese motivo nunca te perdonare.

Lili: Pero no crees que se te olvida algo tu comenzaste primero…tu también me traicionaste...me voy no te preocupes por ella yo se que ella no va morir tan fácilmente si es una experta.

Mientras con Nyoko en su guarida o escondite

Nyoko: (Ya me recupere, debo cumplir con lo que ordenaron – en su pensamiento) ¡Ire por ti Lili!

Mientras con Lili en su mansión

Lili: ¡La encontraron!

Guardespalda: Si, señorita

Lili: Perfecto, hoy mismo acabo con ella

Guardespalda: No le dijo al señor Isumo que no acabaría con ella

Lili: Mentí, primero le quitare lo que más ama, sé que el está enamorado de esa mujer. ¡Preparen todo para esta noche!

Llego la noche y Nyoko estaba preparándose para cumplir con lo que le ordenaron, pero se imaginaba que Lili le habia encontrado.

Nyoko: Llego la hora…

Lili: Creo que a ti te llego la hora…(apunta a Nyoko y dispara)

Mientras con Akuraou se despertó

Akuraou: ¡Nyoko! (fue un sueño – en su pensamiento) (escucha que tocan la puerta y al abrir la puerta) Nyoko…

Nyoko: Ayudame…(se desmaya)

Akuraou: ¡Nyoko!

Mientras con Lili

Lili: ¡Como la dejaron escapar, búsquenla!

Guardespaldas: ¡Si!

En el próximo capitulo

Tomoe: ¿Qué le paso?

Akuraou: No lo sé está muy herida

Lili: No te dejare escapar

Akuraou: (No se cómo protegerte Nyoko – en su pensamiento)


	4. Te Extraño

**TE EXTRAÑO**

Akuraou: ¿Qué te paso, Nyoko? (poniéndole un trapo mojado en su frente)

Nyoko: ¡No, no lo hagas!

Akuraou: Tranquila ya paso

Tomoe: Vine lo más rápido que pude. ¿Qué le paso?

Akuraou: No lo sé está muy herida

Tomoe: Se ve que no está bien

Akuraou: Lo único que pude hacer fue evitar la hemorragia

Tomoe: Así no se va recuperar, lo mejor será llevarla a un hospital

Akuraou: Esta bien

Tomoe llamo al hospital, mientras Lili buscaba a Nyoko desesperadamente

Lili: ¡Búsquenla!. No te dejare escapar

Mientras en el hospital Nyoko fue llevada a la sala de operación para extraer la bala que estaba en su cuerpo, ella estaba entre la vida y la muerte. Tomoe y Akuraou esperaban en la sala de espera.

Tomoe: No te preocupes, ella se va recuperar. Llamare a mi esposa le diré que estoy en el hospital.

Akuraou: (No se cómo protegerte, Nyoko – en su pensamiento)

Doctor: ¿Usted es familiar de la señorita Nyoko?

Akuraou: No, yo soy un amigo ¿Cómo esta doctor?

Doctor: La operación salió todo un éxito, ella se va recuperar por ahora deberá guardar reposo, se quedara en el hospital por 10 días.

Akuraou: Gracias doctor. ¿Puedo ir a verla?

Doctor: No, pero mañana puede ir a verla

Tomoe: Muchas gracias, doctor

Akuraou: Ella, está bien…

Tomoe: Si, ve a casa a descansar

Akuraou: No, ve tu yo me quedare aquí

Tomoe: Bueno… está bien, nos vemos mañana

Al día siguiente Akura-ou fue a verla en su habitación

Nyoko: Eres…tu (mira la ventana)

Akura-ou: ¿Qué te paso?

Nyoko: Me dispararon ella me encontró, pensé que no me encontraría

Akura – ou: ¿Quién?

Nyoko: Soy… una asesina a sueldo, me dedico a matar por dinero, comenzó trabajar desde los 15 años. Trabajo para Isumo, mis padres murieron…los mataron en frente de mí y de mi hermana. (Derramo una lagrima)

Akuraou: Lo siento no debí preguntar

Nyoko: La persona que me hizo esto es una mujer. Isumo me mando que la matara, pero ella ya sabía que yo iba tras ella, y me tendió una trampa y caí en su trampa. Tú…no debes preocuparte por mí, ya que yo…nunca viví feliz, no tuve una infancia feliz y…creo que nunca seré feliz.

Akuraou: Pero…

Nyoko: ¡Vete! ¡Si tu estas a mi lado… seguro que a ti también te arrastrare en esto!

Akura - ou: ¡No me iré!

Nyoko: ¡Vete! ¡No regreses! ¡Vete! (Llora)

Akura - ou: Esta…bien (agacha su cabeza y se va)

Yura: ¿Qué pasa, hermana? (entra a la habitación)

Nyoko: Yura…(llora) (No sé por qué se lo conté – en su pensamiento)

Akuraou se sienta en una silla y piensa en todo lo que le dijo Nyoko , entendía el dolor que sentía al perder a sus padres ya que el también perdió a la mujer que lo crio, que estuvo con él en todo momento, aquella mujer a la que llamaba "madre", pero sus recuerdos se detienen al escuchar la voz de Yura.

Yura: Tú eres… la persona que ayudo a mi hermana Nyoko

Akuraou: Si

Yura: (Se arrodilla) ¡Gracias! (lo dijo llorando)

Akuraou: Levántate , no te arrodilles

Yura: Gracias por salvar a mi hermana, sé que ella te dijo que te vayas y que no regresaras más, pero ella no quiere involucrarte en esto…lo sé porque ella siempre trato de protegerme, pero al final yo también me convertí en lo que ella es.

Akuraou: Tú…también…eres

Yura: Así es…soy una asesina asueldo al igual que mi hermana, ella pretende ser fuerte, aunque es la primera vez que la veo llorar, nunca la vi llorar. Sera mejor que descanses estuviste aquí toda la noche no es así.

Akuraou: Así es, gracias

Akuraou regresaba a su casa pensando en todo lo que había pasado y se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera estaba seguro que amaba a esa mujer y la segunda quería protegerla y ayudarla, pero como podía protegerla si era humano, entonces recordó las palabras que le dijo ese demonio.

Al día siguiente Nyoko pensaba en lo que le dijo a Akuraou

 _ **Flashback**_

Nyoko: La persona que me hizo esto es una mujer. Isumo me mando que la matara, pero ella ya sabía que yo iba tras ella, y me tendió una trampa y caí en su trampa. Tú…no debes preocuparte por mí, ya que yo…nunca viví feliz, no tuve una infancia feliz y…creo que nunca seré feliz.

Akuraou: Pero…

Nyoko: ¡Vete! ¡Si tu estas a mi lado… seguro que a ti también te arrastrare en esto!

Akuraou: ¡No me iré!

Nyoko: ¡Vete! ¡No regreses! ¡Vete! (Llora)

Akuraou: Esta…bien (agacha su cabeza y se va)

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Nyoko: (Como pude decirle eso, después de todo me ayudo de no ser por su ayuda ahora estaría…muerta – dijo en su pensamiento) ¡Yura!

Yura: Si

Nyoko: ¿Cuántos días pasaron?

Yura: Apenas a pasado tres días hermana ¿Quieres salir del hospital?

Nyoko: Si (Quiero ver de nuevo a esa persona – dijo en su pensamiento)

Isumo: ¿Puedo pasar?

Yura: Pasa Isumo

Nyoko: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Isumo: Que bueno que estés bien (besa la mano de Nyoko)

Nyoko: No necesito de tu lastima Isumo (quita su mano)

Isumo: Sigues siendo fría como de costumbre (ella no ha cambiado, tu serás mía – en su pensamiento) nos puedes dejar solos Yura

Yura: Esta…bien (dijo triste)

Nyoko: (Como te puede gustar este tipo Yura , si es insoportable – dijo en su pensamiento)

Isumo: Nyoko... yo te amo, estuve preocupado por ti, te busque por todos lados y me asuste pensé que habías muerto, ¡te amo, Nyoko!

Nyoko: Isumo… agradezco tu preocupación, pero yo no soy la indica, es verdad que desaparecí por un tiempo, pero yo no soy la mujer ideal para tu vida.

Isumo: No me digas que… acaso tu estas enamorada de alguien

Nyoko: ¡No, no lo estoy! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Isumo: ¡¿Quién es?!

Nyoko: ¡Ya me tienes harta, mi hermana está sufriendo por tu culpa, ella está enamorada de ti yo no, acaso no te diste cuenta que tú le estas lastimando!

Isumo: Yo…lo siento

Nyoko: ¡No me lo digas a mí, díselo a ella!

Isumo: Esta bien (sale de la habitación)

Nyoko: ¿Dónde estarás? (pensando en Akura-ou)

Akura – ou tuvo un sueño en él se encontraba el mismo pero con su apariencia de antes era un demonio y ya no era humano a su lado estaba Nyoko, él le decía que la amaba y que no la abandonaría. Lo mismo pasaba con Nyoko ella también estaba soñando en él se encontraba una sombra de una persona que le decía "VEN CONMIGO". Ambos se despertaron.

Nyoko/Akura – ou : ¿Qué fue eso?

Nyoko: ¿Que significara ese sueño?

Pasaron dos días y Nyoko había tenido el mismo sueño, se preguntaba quién era esa persona que le decía "VEN CONMIGO". Yura estaba en una relación con Isumo estaba feliz, pero estaba preocupada por su hermana ya que la veía con una cara de tristeza.

Yura: Hermana ¿Por qué estas así?

Nyoko: Yo… tuve un sueño y…. este sueño se repitió en estos últimos días

Yura: ¿De qué se trata?

Nyoko: Soñé…que yo estaba ahí, pero…no estaba sola alguien apareció y me dijo: "VEN CONMIGO". ¿Qué piensas sobre ese sueño?

Yura: No creo que sea Isumo en el sueño

Nyoko: Porque piensas que pueda ser el en el sueño – dijo molesta

Yura: Hermana, aun no te agrada Isumo

Nyoko: ¡No! , pero no puedo quejarme porque tú lo elegiste como tu pareja

Yura: Estoy , segura que tú también tendrás tu pareja

Nyoko: Yura… ambas sabemos que yo…nunca seré feliz y no tendré pareja ¿Quién podría amar a una mujer…que se dedica a matar por dinero? Además yo…trabajo sola. Tú ya tienes a un cómplice que te ayude

Yura: Hermana…tu

Nyoko: No, pienses que me agrada, no lo acepto , pero estoy segura que él te cuidara y te protegerá estoy feliz por eso.

Próximo Capitulo

Daiki: Se cumplió el plazo ¿Qué dices? ¿Cuál es tu decisión?

Nyoko: ¿Quién eres?

Lili: Así que esta con vida, esa mujer


	5. Decisión

**DECISIÓN**

Akuraou: ¿Me pregunto que estaras haciendo? Nyoko…

Daiki: Llego el dia…¿Cuál es tu decisión?

Akuraou: Daiki….

Daiki: ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Akuraou: Yo…

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Akuraou: Tu lo crees , bueno cambiando de tema un demonio apareció y me ofrecio algo

Tomoe: ¿Qué te ofrecio?

Akuraou: Me dijo que podría recuperar mi cuerpo y que dependía de mi…me dio plazo 10 días

Tomoe: Pero…como sabe de ti

Akuraou: Dice que siempre estuvo ahí en todo momento observándome

Tomoe: Tu..no lo aceptaras…verdad

Akuraou: No..no lo aceptare

Nyoko: Me dispararon ella me encontró, pensé que no me encontraría

Akura – ou: ¿Quién?

Nyoko: Soy… una asesina a sueldo, me dedico a matar por dinero, comenzó trabajar desde los 15 años. Trabajo para Isumo, mis padres murieron…los mataron en frente de mí y de mi hermana. (Derramo una lagrima)

Akuraou: Lo siento no debí preguntar

Nyoko: La persona que me hizo esto es una mujer. Isumo me mando que la matara, pero ella ya sabía que yo iba tras ella, y me tendió una trampa y caí en su trampa. Tú…no debes preocuparte por mí, ya que yo…nunca viví feliz, no tuve una infancia feliz y…creo que nunca seré feliz.

Akuraou: Pero…

Nyoko: ¡Vete! ¡Si tu estas a mi lado… seguro que a ti también te arrastrare en esto!

Akura - ou: ¡No me iré!

Nyoko: ¡Vete! ¡No regreses! ¡Vete! (Llora)

Akura - ou: Esta…bien (agacha su cabeza y se va)

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Akuraou: (No pude protegerla y si no pude protegerla como humano tal vez… como demonio pueda protegerla – en su pensamiento) Si, acepto Daiki

Daiki: Bien, Rey Akura - ou recuperaras tu cuerpo (extiende sus manos para luego concentrarse en convertir su cuerpo humano a el cuerpo de aquel demonio poderoso)

Rey Akura – ou : Bien…recupere mi cuerpo y mis poderes. ¡Eh regresado!

Daiki: Rey Akura-ou (se arrodilla) estoy a sus ordenes , ¿Qué desea, señor?

Rey Akura – ou: Primero voy a ir a lo que deseo y luego te indicare las ordenes (desaparece)

En el hospital se encontraba Nyoko descansando sin embargo ella siente que alguien esta en la habitación

Nyoko: ¿Quién esta ahí? (ve una sombra que esta a su lado) ¿Quién eres?

Rey Akura – ou: Vamos…ven conmigo (extiende su mano)

Nyoko: Muestrate…(le apunta con un arma)

Rey Akura – ou : No..me recuerdas (sale de las sombras)

Nyoko: (Esos ojos…los recuerdo…tu eres – dijo en su pensamiento) Akuraou…(extiende su mano)

El rey akura-ou la carga y se la lleva . Nyoko estaba sorprendida del poder que tenia, pero entendia muchas cosas en ese momento.

Nyoko: Ahora entiendo…porque me sentía segura a tu lado (mirando a Akuraou) ¿A dónde vamos?

Rey Akura – ou : A mi antiguo hogar pero antes de eso quiero llevarte a un lugar donde podamos hablar.

Nyoko: Esta bien

El Rey akura – ou la llevo a un bosque , bajaron ambos . Esa noche era hermosa se podía observar la luna llena el primero en hablar fue el rey akura – ou .

Rey Akura – ou: Nyoko…yo (toma su mano) quiero que seas mi mujer ¿Qué dices? ¿aceptas?

Nyoko: Yo…¿Por qué quieres que sea tu mujer? Si yo soy…un mounstrou que solo se dedica a matar a la gente.

Rey Akura – ou : Lo se…yo también lo soy…en este momento no soy humano sino soy un demonio , yo te protegería ambos somos iguales…ambos hemos estado solos. ¿Qué dices quieres estar conmigo?

I need a gangster

 _Necesito un gánster_

To love me better

 _que me quiera mejor_

Than all the others do

 _de lo que lo hacen todos los demás._

Nyoko: Akura – ou yo…si acepto

I'm built for it, all the abuse

 _estoy hecha para ello, todo el abuso._

I got secrets, that nobody

 _Tengo secretos que nadie,_

Nobody, nobody knows

 _nadie, nadie sabe._

Rey Akura – ou : (sonríe y la carga) luego besa a Nyoko y ella corresponde a ese beso.

Nyoko: Te amo…Akura – ou

You got me hooked up on the feeling

 _Me tienes enganchada al sentimiento,_

Got me up so high I'm barely breathing

 _Me tienes tan arriba que apenas respiro,_

So don't let me, don't let me

 _así que no me dejes, no me dejes_

Don't let me, don't let me go

 _no me dejes, no me dejes marchar._

En el castillo del Rey Akura – ou

Rey Akura – ou: ¡Daiki!

Daiki: Si , señor ( se arrodilla y mira que hay una humana) señor…ella

Rey Akura – ou : Ella ahora es mi mujer…ella es Nyoko es la reina asi que tendras que respetarla

Daiki: Pero, señor…ella es humana

Nyoko: (Se acerca a Daiki) se que soy humana…pero no soy cualquier humana…(le mira con una mirada asesina y se arrodilla )…Yo me dedico a matar por dinero…digamos que puedo matarte en este momento (saca una navaja y se lo pone al cuello) yo no tengo compasión por nadie, (se para) ¿dime soy digna para tu señor?

Daiki: Si , veo que usted es digna para ser la mujer de mi señor (es hermosa y bella , digna de ser la mujer del Rey Akura – ou –dijo en su pensamiento) hizo una buena elección mi señor.

Rey Akura – ou: Si , gracias Daiki puedes retirarte , quiero estar a solas con mi mujer

Daiki: Como usted, ordene (se va)

Rey Akura – ou: Este sera tu hogar mi reina (le muestra el lugar) y este sera tu lugar a mi lado (le muestra su trono)

Nyoko: Akura – ou…(se sienta junto con akura – ou ) ¿dime, cual es tu historia?, dijiste que tu y yo somos iguales.

Akura – ou: Bueno…yo…antes tenia un hermano que era de la misma especie que yo…un demonio zorro , el y yo eramos amigos, compañeros pero un dia el se enamoro de una humana y me abandono. Y desde entonces siempre he estado solo…hasta que…conoci a una mujer a la que le llame madre ella me cuido y me crio, pero ella ya no esta.

Nyoko: (agacha su cabeza y se apoya a su hombro) Tu también perdiste un ser querido….pero ahora no estamos solos nos tenemos el uno al otro , yo te amo akura – ou… ¿ y el esta con vida?

Rey Akura – ou: Si, ahora el es un humano y tiene una familia

Nyoko: Como pudo…abandonarte ¿no estas molesto con el?

Rey Akura – ou: No, olvidemos eso, por ahora quiero vengarme por lo que te hicieron , quiero vengarme de esa mujer llamada Lili.

Nyoko: Bien, yo también quiero eso , que te parece si la sorprendemos los dos y la matamos

Rey Akura – ou : Me parece bien, mi reina (besa a Nyoko) te amo Nyoko

Proximo Capitulo

Nyoko: Hola querida

Rey Akura – ou: Es tu fin

Tomoe: Esto lo hizo el

Rey Akura – ou: He regresado

Tomoe: Como pudiste aceptar

Siguiente Capitulo : Venganza


End file.
